Sabi
"This one is sheltered? What do you mean 'sheltered?' You're '''so silly', Vin. We're outdoors, exposed to the'' '' elements; not sheltered at all! Why, at any moment brigands and ne'er-do-wells might even be attacking us... something they might find difficult if we had some proper shelter. Gosh, what would you do if this one wasn't around to be of the pointing these things out..."'' Overview A Fire Elementari, and Tier 3 Conduit Sabi is an affable and, relatively speaking, youthful fire Elementari. She's well intentioned, taking pleasure in acting with honour and decorum, but she is also frightfully naive and has the tendency to always believe the best of those around her... even when those people have given her no cause to do so. Above all else, the plucky and excitable Elementari seeks entertainment, excitement and fun... but not at the expense of others! History If one was to ask Sabi when she was born or how old she is, she may well respond with confusion, offering an answer which is a variation of, "Why, this one has always been." In a way, the fire Elementari is not at all lying. After all, Elementari are but the physical manifestations of the conscious magic of Geth! While her spirit itself is ancient, memories from her time as a spirit are hazy to her. She has vague recollections of taking mortal form prior to this time; vague recollections of learning the arts of calligraphy, of poetry, and of archery and the sword. Why she gave up her mortal form and resumed being an elemental spirit escapes her - bordom and or misadventure probably featured - but this current stint at playing at being mortal has only lasted "some 20-odd seasons," or about 5 years. Birth of a fireworks spirit Sabi was truly born in Lo'Quai. A lesser fire spirit, she was shaped and strengthened by the flames and fireworks of festival life. Perhaps this is a better answer as to this fire Elementari's full age. Since the first fireworks lit up the night sky above Lo'Quai, Sabi has existed. Since then, the spirit has been born and reborn countless times, at least in energy form. Today, Sabi's memories of such things are hazy at best -- being the embodiment of fireworks doesn't exactly lend itself to holding onto concrete memories. Taking physical form for the first time Sabi recalled finding herself summoned, petitioned with the correct words and phrases not into some great fireworks display over the city, but to crackle and sparkle at the hands and gestures of children. Children, at a festival, laughing under a starry summer sky, playing with fire. Sparklers. The Elementari had been intrigued. Delighted. The children's joy was contagious! But all too soon, the night was coming to an end. The festival, with its dancing lights and beating drums, was due to finish. And that was when Sabi realised that she did not want the fun to stop, she wanted to experience the world from the other side! And so the lesser fire spirit took flesh and form as an Elementari. Life as an Elementari Sabi lived in Northern Lo'Quai quite happily for some time, dividing her time between being an unbound fireworks spirit and spending her time amongst mortals. Her current time spent bound in living flesh amongst the fleshlings now ranks as amongst one of her longest. Sabi isn't always entirely sure of what happened in these previous lives, though she would admit that it took her quite some time to learn that physical bodies cannot easily withstand being immolated! With some assistance from her Elementari brethren, Sabi was welcomed into high society, learning the art of penmanship and poetry as well as the sword. Though, admittedly, she is a much more proficient fire magi than swordswoman. Leaving Lo'Quai Eventually, Sabi got it into her head that it would be entertaining to travel the world and write down the things she experienced as a kind of guide book for other Elementari. She had, for some reason, expected the number of her people around the world to be similar to the number in her homeland. She was surprised to discover this was not the case. Through a combination of (she believes) a winning personality and good fortune, she made friends with a water Elementari named Vin, and together they set foot in Guardian Vale. Sabi's opinion on Non-elementari / people: Everyone is my friend! Even people who don't know it yet. Sure, there are some exceptions.. But deep down, I'm sure that we all can get along. Other Elementari: We're often smarter, wiser, stronger and, importantly, kinder than mortals, so we gotta lead by example! Herself: I'm one of the most trustworthy, bravest, toughest, and funniest people in Guardian Vale! I'm great. Everyone loves me. Sabi's Journal A small book, covered with purple fabric and decorated with handmade embroidery. The writing contained within is mostly written in Lo'Quaiese... with the odd word of the trader's common tongue becoming more and more common as the entries go on. Fresh off the boat! Vin and this one was of the arriving in Tavern Town. This one is not sure it was what she expected. It's both far better... and far worse. This one met an amusing fellow named Cicero, who asked me for a random token in exchange for a sweet surprise. This one was of the giving him some lace from her belt, and he gave a chocolate in return. Apparently, accepting random gifts of the chocolates from strangers is completely safe. This one is of the recommending! Went travelling with a Murethi named Thaddeus and someone named Avner. We were asked by Andariel of the Light Camp, to look for flowers. It was pretty exciting. Who isn't of the loving skipping through fields picking flowers? However, it it turns out that these flowers would have made a cure for all the crazy shifters around! This one was thinking it was just a Weft thing, but it turns out shifters aren't always homicidal hell beasts! WOW! Am of the learning something new each day. This one also met the 37th Regiment of Foot. They wanted to hire Vin and this one, but Vin insisted on our "no coin, no Elementari muscle" guidelines, and so this one maybe perhaps set Mortimus on fire at one point when this one got bored and there was a battle happening between Shadow and Light camps. Shadow is so spooky! This one would be of the making friends with light camp, but it later turned out that Andariel was of the sending this one and her friends on a chase of the wild gooses, or some other such pointless bird hunt. This one is shocked. Surely the silly fleshlings did not mean to make this one lose face? This one will have to ask Bannin. He's been here longer, he'll surely be of the knowing. He gave me a long list of people who weren't honourable or trustworthy, but I this one forgot to write them down. Whoops, silly... But am of the sure it'll work out. Or this one could ask that Elementari whose name I couldn't work out. She was all shiny and metal and she looked at this one funny when this one talked at her for like 30 minutes. There were a bunch of other people, too, including a half-elf named Hrafn who felt amazing to be around. The Weft is a pretty magical place, but that half-elf was something else. A veritable font of magical energy! Whew. What an interesting day! The shifters didn't get cured -- Light camp decided to secretly burn all the flowers rather than bother curing anyone. This one is still slightly disturbed by this, yes.. What kind of light hides and lies and keeps secrets? Bah.. Maybe it is of the misunderstanding? Dishonourable men are everywhere, but her new friends surely wouldn't be of the lying... Not sure what to be thinking. The hill was claimed, but not by anyone this one knows. And the world keeps turning... Spirits Day - cursed to shamble This one was of the coming to Guardian Vale to learn what she could, to be of the teaching her friends back home. But the longer this one spends here, the more this one realises that if she isn't of the doing something, there might not be a Guardian Vale for her friends back home to be of the arriving.. This one found her journal in a field, near this one's sword. The Shadow Camp was of the enslaving everyone. Was horrible. Terrifying. This one is not afraid of death, but of the shambling.. terrible. Trapped in this flesh prison, unable to controling ones actions. Was supposed to be of the festivals. Was supposed to be of the storytelling, of the sharing harmless pranks. This one made presents for her friends. Cicero, Bannin, Thaddeus, Avner and Ferrum. For one moment, things seemed peaceful. Then chaos. Jo'v was of the bringing a force to Light's doorstep. He was of the hired the 37th. The 37th opened fire. So many causalties.. and then, Shamblers appeared. Undead creatures, unnaturally raised. Ferrum protected this one for a time, and this one protected Ferrum, before and after Shamblers came. And then we were separated. She went to protect Gideon. This one is of the ashamed, she was of the afraid when Gideon's guards told her to leave. This one is ashamed she was of the leaving. She never should have left. This one should of the protected Ferrum -- she didn't last long in Gideon's company. Whatever reason Ferrum had for joining Gideon, this one ought to have been of the understanding. Perhaps this one could have helped Gideon too, and in the process of the protecting Ferrum? So of the confusing. If Sabi had done that, then Sabi would have later of the helping Gideon and Victor to be of the turning everyone in Guardian Vale into Shamblers. This one would never do something like that. Cannot of the understanding why Ferrum would get tangled up in Shadow's plot. Bannin was of the braving. This one respects the wood Elementari so much. He is of the action. He is not of the afraiding, nothing craven or untoward about him. Bannin is honourable. Jo'v should of the listen to Bannin more. Bannin said if of the dying, should be of the dying with honour. So this one took a stand, with the Bannin. Was of the fighting the shamblers. Friends, dead, raised and of the controlled by that horribling Necromancer, Victor. This one was holding them back, though. But this one was cut off from the rest of the survivors. This one was cut off. She didn't give up. But... Someone betrayed this one. Ran her down. This one thought they were coming to her aid. Of the 37th? This one not sure. Male. White tabbard. This one trusted them, for a moment. Let her guard down. Did not even defend herself. They cut this one down. Left this one, dying, to be of the devoured by shamblers. It was sick. Hard to of the remembering. Magic is of the feeling sick in Guardian Vale. I am of the feeling sick. Magic is of the whispering to this one. Like an old friend, magic is. And it is feeling closer than it has ever been since this one took of the mortal form. But something is off, this friend is not the friend this one is of the remembering. This one feels angry. It is unlike this one. And yet, is it wrong? Magic has been abused in Guardian Vale. This one's friends enslaved and hurt - this one hurt. This one should feel angry. Anger is not of the unrighteous. If this one is not of the doing something, there will not be a Vale left for her Elementari friends to come to. This one will act. And when she is of the acting, her anger and fury will be of the white hot righteousness of justice. There will be of the no place for the craven, nor of the dishonourable. This one shall never of the yield. This she is of the swearing.